Hopefully
by azazelbunny
Summary: Adorable fluffy Jam dialogue by request of MultiNo1Gamer! [Marble Hornets - Jam - Fluffy adorableness]


_**[For MultiNo1Gamer: Some fluffy Jam by request! I'm bad at coming up with plot lines without direct suggestions, so the best I could come up with was adorable happy dialogue. I'm giving myself the "I tried" star at the very least! :) ]**_

Tim shoved his hands in his pockets, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. Weren't walks in the park with the people you love meant to be _romantic _and _nice_? Not for him, he supposed. He didn't have that luxury any more. Hell, he rarely had the luxury of walks in the park actually being _walks. _Usually someone would step on a twig right about now and he would look at Jay in the hopes that it was just him. And of course, Jay would be staring off into the woods, chest rising and falling with breaths that became progressively faster until someone came crashing through the underbrush and both of them ran like hell. He sighed and kicked a small rock into the bushes.

"What?" Jay asked, turning to face him. Tim glared at the camera in his hand. He was getting sick of these cameras in his face all the time.  
"Nothing. Just waiting to be jumped by Alex and/or company."  
"Oh." To Tim's surprise, Jay lowered the camera. "He might not, you know."  
"It must be nice to be an optimist." Tim mumbled, shouldering past him and walking a bit faster than before.  
"Hey, maybe our luck hasn't totally run out yet."  
"Our _luck_?" He scoffed. "What luck? If not for _bad _luck we wouldn't have any luck at all."  
"Well...I mean...At least we haven't been separated yet. Not by anyone but ourselves anyway."  
"Don't jinx it." He hissed.  
"But you do think that's good luck, right?"  
"I think we're not stupid enough to split up and they have a hard time getting both of us."  
"That faceless demon thing could probably kill us both if it wanted to. But it hasn't."  
"Yet."  
"So that's good luck."  
"Ok, but does it really count as 'good luck' if we're unlucky enough to have to deal with it in the first place?"

Jay sighed in defeat. Arguing with Tim was generally pointless. He was always so sure that everything was terrible and would continue to be terrible until one or both of them were dead. Jay still had some amount of hope and he was always trying to get his friend to have a little hope, too. Hope that one day this would all be over. He didn't think things would every be normal again, but maybe they could start over together. Maybe they could find a nice apartment to settle down in, somewhere they hadn't ever been. Somewhere close to a clinic, for Tim's sake, and maybe - Jay shook his head. He was thinking about it as though they were already together.

_Maybe we could be. Maybe he just doesn't want to say anything either._

"I guess I _am_ lucky to have you around." Jay was startled out of his thoughts by Tim's voice. "If I had to be dealing with all of this, I wouldn't want to do it with anyone but you."  
"O-Oh."  
"I guess I kind of enjoy your company. Even better, you're not an idiot. A little reckless, yeah, but you make up for it."  
"I do?"  
"Mostly." Tim was trying to sound nonchalant and, for the most part, he was succeeding. "You're usually only reckless when it comes to _me. _So I can't really complain about it. Besides, I'm reckless when it comes to you, too."  
"Th-thanks."  
"I'd say 'you're welcome', but ideally neither of us have to be reckless ever again."  
"Maybe we won't."  
"Keep telling yourself that. I'll keep trying to make it a reality."  
"But...aren't you always trying to convince me that-"  
"No, I'm always trying to convince _myself _that nothing will ever be okay again. You survive off of hope, I survive off of fear." Tim stopped again at the edge of the trees. They had reached the tunnel.  
"But you do want everything to be okay." Jay said softly.  
"For you, at the very least. If you're never happy again, I've failed."

Tim was already making his way across the rocks between them and the tunnel before Jay could think of an adequate response. His chest felt tight with that fearful hope that one gets when they think they might be loved back. Glancing down at the camera in his hand, he decided that none of this needed to make the cut when he uploaded the video. This would be their moment. This would be the clip he watched at night when he couldn't sleep, to remind himself that there _was _hope. Even Tim admitted it, in his own way.


End file.
